The availability of high affinity monoclonal antibodies has enabled the development of targeted immunotherapies. According to this approach, a therapeutic agent is coupled to an antibody with binding specificity for a defined target cell population. Therapeutic agents that have been conjugated to monoclonal antibodies include cytotoxins, biological response modifiers, enzymes (e.g., ribonucleases), apoptosis-inducing proteins and peptides, and radioisotopes. Antibody/cytotoxin conjugates are generally referred to as immunocytotoxins. Antibodies coupled to low-molecular-weight drugs such as methothrexate are typically called chemoantibody/drug conjugates. Conjugates described as immunomodulators contain biological response modifiers such as lymphokines, growth factors, and complement-activating cobra venom factor (CVF). Radiolabeled antibodies include radioactive isotopes that may be used for radiotherapy as well as imaging.
Antibody-mediated drug delivery to tumor cells augments drug efficacy by minimizing its uptake in normal tissues. See e.g., Reff et al. (2002) Cancer Control 9:152-66; Sievers (2000) Cancer Chemother. Pharmacol. 46 Suppl:S18-22; Goldenberg (2001) Crit. Rev. Oncol. Hematol. 39:195-201. MYLOTARG® (gemtuzumab ozogamicin) is a commercially available targeted immunotherapy that works according to this principle and which is approved for the treatment of acute myeloid leukemia in elderly patients. See Sievers et al. (1999) Blood 93: 3678-84. In this case, the targeting molecule is an anti-CD33 monoclonal antibody that is conjugated to calicheamicin.
Targeted immunotherapy in humans has nevertheless been limited, in part due to adverse responses to non-human monoclonal antibodies. Early clinical trials using rodent antibodies revealed human anti-mouse antibody (HAMA) and human anti-rat antibody (HARA) responses, which result in rapid antibody clearance. Less immunogenic antibodies have since been developed, including chimeric antibodies, humanized antibodies, PRIMATIZED® antibodies, and human antibodies prepared using transgenic mice or phage display libraries. See Morrison et al. (1984) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:6851-5; Queen et al. (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:10029-33; Newman et al. (1992) Biotechnology (NY) 10:1455-60; Green et al. (1994) Nat. Genet. 7:13-21; Marks et al. (1991) J. Mol. Biol. 222:581-97. Avoidance of a HAMA response permits high dose and repeated dose administration to achieve a therapeutic response.
Candidate antibodies for drug targeting include antibodies that recognize oncofetal antigens, i.e., antigens present on fetal cells and neoplastic cells, and which are largely absent from normal adult cells. See e.g., Magdelenat (1992) J. Immunol. Methods 150: 133-43. The 5T4 oncofetal antigen is a 72 kDa highly glycosylated transmembrane glycoprotein comprising a 42 kDa non-glycosylated core (Hole et al. (1988) Br. J. Cancer 57: 239-46, Hole et al. (1990) Int. J. Cancer 45: 179-84; PCT International Publication No. WO89/07947; U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,053). 5T4 includes an extracellular domain characterized by two leucine-rich repeats (LRRs) and an intervening hydrophilic region, which is an accessible site for targeted therapy (Myers et al. (1994) J. Biol. Chem. 269: 9319-24).
Human 5T4 is expressed in numerous cancer types, including carcinomas of the bladder, breast, cervix, endometrium, lung, esophagus, ovary, pancreas, stomach, and testes, and is substantially absent from normal tissues, except for syncytiotrophoblast in placenta (see, e.g., Southall et al. (1990) Br. J. Cancer 61: 89-95 (immunohistological distribution of 5T4 antigen in normal and malignant tissues); Mieke et al. (1997) Clin. Cancer Res. 3: 1923-1930 (low intercellular adhesion molecule 1 and high 5T4 expression on tumor cells correlate with reduced disease-free survival in colorectal carcinoma patients); Starzynska et al. (1994) Br. J. Cancer 69: 899-902 (prognostic significance of 5T4 oncofetal antigen expression in colorectal carcinoma); Starzynska et al. (1992) Br. J. Cancer 66: 867-869 (expression of 5T4 antigen in colorectal and gastric carcinoma); Jones et al. (1990) Br. J. Cancer 61: 96-100 (expression of 5T4 antigen in cervical cancer); Connor and Stern (199) Int. J. Cancer 46: 1029-1034 (loss of MHC class-I expression in cervical carcinomas); Ali et al. (2001) Oral Oncology 37: 57-64 (pattern of expression of the 5T4 oncofoetal antigen on normal, dysplastic and malignant oral mucosa); PCT International Publication No. WO89/07947; U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,053). For example, tissues reported to have no expression of 5T4 include the liver, skin, spleen, thymus, central nervous system (CNS), adrenal gland, and ovary. Tissues reported to have focal or low expression of 5T4 include the liver, skin, spleen, lymph node, tonsil, thyroid, prostate, and seminal vesicles. Weak-moderate diffuse expression of 5T4 has been reported in the kidney, lung, pancreas, pharynx, and gastro-intestinal tract. The only tissue reported to have high expression of 5T4 is syncytiotrophoblast; 5T4 was also absent from normal serum or the serum of pregnant women (i.e., levels<10 ng/ml). Overexpression of 5T4 in tumors has been correlated with disease progression, and assessment of 5T4 expression has been suggested as a useful approach for identifying patients with short-term prognosis (Mulder et al. (1997) Clin. Cancer Res. 3: 1923-30, Naganuma et al. (2002) Anticancer Res. 22: 1033-1038, Starzynska et al. (1994) Br. J. Cancer 69: 899-902, Starzynska et al. (1998) Eur. J. Gastroenterol. Hepatol. 10: 479-484, Wrigley et al. (1995) Int. J. Gynecol. Cancer 5: 269-274).
Several anti-5T4 antibodies have been described, including mAb5T4, also called the H8 antibody, which recognizes a conformational epitope of the 5T4 antigen (Shaw et al. (2002) Biochem. J. 363: 137-45, PCT International Publication No. WO98/55607), a rat monoclonal antibody (Woods et al. (2002) Biochem. J. 366: 353-65), and a mouse monoclonal antibody called 5T4 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,053). Single chain anti-5T4 antibodies have also been described, as well as fusion proteins that include anti-5T4 antibody sequences fused to a therapeutic molecule. For example, anti-5T4 antibody sequences fused to the human IgG1 constant domain or to the extracellular domain of murine B7.1 induces cytolysis of 5T4-expressing tumor cell lines (Myers et al. (2002) Cancer Gene Ther. 9: 884-896, Shaw et al. (2000) Biochim. Biophys. Acta. 1524: 238-246; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0018004). Similarly, a single chain anti-5T4 antibody fused to a superantigen may stimulate T cell-dependent cytolysis of non-small cell lung carcinoma cells in vitro (Forsberg et al. (2001) Br. J. Cancer 85: 129-136). A phase I clinical trial using PNU-214936, a murine Fab fragment of the monoclonal antibody 5T4 fused to a mutated superantigen staphylococcal enterocytotoxin A (SEA), showed limited toxicity and some anti-tumor response (Cheng et al. (2004) J. Clin. Oncol. 22(4):602-9). As an alternate therapeutic approach, recombinant 5T4 vaccines are also suggested for the treatment of cancers (Mulryan et al. (2002) Mol. Cancer. Ther. 1: 1129-37; UK Patent Application Publication Nos. 2,370,571 and 2,378,704; EP Patent Application Publication Nos. EP 1,160,323 and 1,152,060).
The present invention provides novel anti-5T4 antibodies, anti-5T4/drug conjugates, methods for producing the disclosed antibodies and antibody/drug conjugates, and methods for their diagnostic and therapeutic use.